


In Her Place

by LadyCizzle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Lori makes the mistake of saying the word partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.  I know for a fact that I'm not the only one unhappy about the way the new season of HF0 is going with the new addition of Lori and Joe and the decreased screen time of both Danny and Kono.  For that reason I think the plot bunnies put this idea in my head and decided to keep me captive until I wrote it out.  It's a quick little one-shot that hasn't be beta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.  Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Also over on LJ under the name [](http://cancer22.livejournal.com/profile)[ **cancer22**](http://cancer22.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Author Notes:**  No spoilers of any kind and beta'd by no one other than me.   

She walked into room, both Steve and Danny behind her, and she patiently waited for the woman to close the door.  They were there about a body they had found earlier that morning.  A young man in his late thirties had been stabbed to death and dumped on the side of the rode.  It didn't seem like a regular Five-0 case in the beginning until they found out that said man was actually an A.D.A.  The Governor immediately called Five-0 and wanted the case solved as soon as possible.

Steve, as always, began delegating orders.  The first assigning him and Danny to go speak with the last person seen with the A.D.A while Chin was to head back to headquarters and get all the information on the deceased.   And once again she found herself without anything to do.  Not wanting to be on the sidelines again she demanded that she go with them.  Steve's mouth instantly opened to argue with her but a calming touch from Danny was enough for him to close it.

"Come on McGarrett, let her come," smiled Danny, holding out the keys to his Camaro.  "What's the worse that could happen?"

He grunted in response as he grabbed the keys from Danny's hand and made his way to the car.  

"Thank-you."

Danny shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  "Welcome."

Lori sat in the backseat and listened as Danny and Steve eased right into a conversation.  She wasn't sure what they were talking about but Danny's cutting wildly into the air and Steve barely could get a word in.  That and his facial expressions changed based on the way Danny's hands moved.  It wasn't until they reached their destination that she realized that hadn't once acknowledged her presence in the back of the car.  In fact if she hadn't made a noise they would have probably locked her inside.

She got out on Danny's side who gave her an apologetic smile while Steve remained stoic and silent.  Letting out a sigh, she walked ahead of them and knocked on the door.  A woman answered and immediately let them inside once they had shown her their badges.

The woman led them to the living room before she speaking.  "How may I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, my name is Special Agent Weston and this is my partner-"

"He's not your partner," both Steve and Danny said at the same time causing Lori to bite her lip in confusion.

"No offense or anything," began Danny, waving his hand about.  "But you are in no way, shape, or form his partner.  Colleague yes.  Friend, not so much but partner, never gonna happen.  Why, because this man has dragged me through hell and back.  He's gotten me shot, shot at, injured my knee, almost blown up, and poisoned.  Not to mention the rise of my blood pressure because of all the stress I have to endure because of him."

Steve smirked.  "Really D because I think that comes from all the pizza and fried dough you consume on a daily basis."

"Well it beats the crap you try to feed me.  I mean, seriously, the stuff you combine in that blender of yours should be against the law.  Forcing someone to consume it should be a crime against humanity.  Where'd you get that recipe from, the chefs at Guantanamo."

"It's a health smoothie Danny and I promise you if you drank at lease one a day your body would embrace the difference."

Danny scoffed.  "My body would embrace death because that junk is poison."

"Um guys can we get back on track here," Lori interrupted them.

"You're right, we were being completely unprofessional," Danny apologized and the three of them began asking the woman questions.  

Once they were through, Danny giving the woman his card in case she had anything else to tell them, they exited the house before Lori's hand suddenly grabbed Steve's elbow.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked him.

Steve gave Danny a sideways glance and watched as his partner simply shrugged.  

"I'll be at the car," was Danny's reply as he turned around and walked away.

She waited until he was far enough away before she began speaking.  "Okay so I get the reason I can't be considered your partner," she frowned.  "According to Danny he's earned the right to call you that after all the things you've put him through but why can't he be considered mine."

He didn't hesitate.  "Because," was Steve's reply.

But it wasn't enough for Lori.  "That's it," she glared.  "That's all you have for me is because.  I know I'm new on the team but you could at least give me more than that.  I deserve that much."

Steve sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly.  "Look Lori," growled Steve.  "You don't deserve anything.  I didn't pick you to be on this team like I did the others and if I had my way you wouldn't be here.  Now I'm not trying to be rude or anything but Danny and I, we understand each other.  There's nobody else I would rather have watching my back than him.  Why, because I trust him with my life and I know at the end of the day, no matter what, he will be there for me.  He's proven that countless times and vice versa.  I understand that you're trying to find your place here on the team and maybe you  will."  He paused for a moment and moved until he was near Lori's ear.  "And if not then perhaps your next job will be better suited for you but while you're on this team you will never ever be Danny's partner.  That position has been filled."

The sound of a car horn forced Steve to pull away, leaving Lori feeling uneasy but put in her place.

"Coming Danno," yelled Steve with a smile as he turned around and jogged towards the car.

Lori took a few moments to collect herself before making her way towards the car and made a mental note to call the Governor first thing after the case was solved.  Maybe it was time she found someplace else to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Now  this wasn't written because I hate Lori or anything but it popped into my head and wouldn't go away.  And honestly, I can't help but feel Steve and Danny would act this way if Lori did try to consider either of them her partner.  She may be apart of the team but her role isn't that big.  To me, she's more like a temp than anything else.


End file.
